1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system which includes a photographing optical system capable of changing a focal length and performs automatic focus adjustment of the photographing optical system and to a focus adjusting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera systems adopting zoom tracking have been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-258680 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). In the case where zooming is performed for an object to be photographed, the zoom tracking is a method of driving a focus lens in conjunction with a zoom lens.